To Love And To Sacrifice
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry was expelled and his wand snapped. Everyone but Remus and Sirius turned their backs on him. The following year he trained and became stronger, but he wasn't good enough and Remus died. Now Sirius turned his back on him, and strange things are happening to him, even stranger than having his eyes turn red. He is actually as she? FemHarry.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

 **And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic,** **so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not mine** ** _(unfortunately)_** **I just own the plot.**

* * *

 **Summary:** After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry was expelled and his wand snapped. His friends turned their backs on him, and only Remus and Sirius stayed by his side. The following year he trained and became stronger, but he wasn't good enough and Remus died. Sirius turned his back on him too, and strange things are happening to him now, even stranger than having his eyes turn red. It seems that now he is a she.

 **Pairing:** Undecided, I accept suggestions.

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon, FemHarry, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore-bashing, brief mentions of trans!Harry, etc, etc, etc. More warnings will be added in the future. **JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE ABOUT NARUTO COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!**

 **INSPIRED BY Zeakagirl's "A Mistrusting Wizard and the Ninja Who Found Him" AND Sophie3's "Connections" **

* * *

**Published: 10-31-15**

* * *

 **Book One: Uchiha or Potter?**

 **― 旅の始まり ―**

 **Chapter One: The Beginning of a Journey**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Harleigh James Potter was someone who was born under the threat of death. A little boy who had lost his parents at a young age, and was subjected to the cruelty of his relatives.

Himawari Uchiha, or Uchiha Himawari as it is supposed to be, was born under the threat of death. She lost her parents at a young age, and was subjected to the cruelty of her relatives.

Which was the difference between these two strangers?

None, because they were the same person.

If one wanted to get technical, it all began with James Potter. The Potter family was known for wanting a child, but Charlus Potter was impotent and could not have children, not only that but his dear wife Dorea Potter nee Black was unable to have any children either due to all the inbreeding in her family. And so, the lovable couple was left with broken hearts.

Until that little baby came into their lives.

They had found him abandoned outside their door during a cool night of March, with nothing more than a thin blanket to protect his weak body. A single note with the words "I'm so sorry my baby, I love you."

Dorea had quickly scooped up the baby and both she and Charlus took him to St. Mungos where they were told he seemed to be suffering from an unknown disease in his eyes that would require him to use glasses later in life, if he lived long enough in the first place. Apparently, there was something wrong with him, it looked like he had a magical core, but at the same time he didn't. Such phenomenon was causing his fragile body too much strain, and would most likely kill him before his eighth birthday unless his condition was stabilized, and the only way to do such thing would very thorough a blood adoption.

The Potter couple of course agreed to take the boy in as it was obvious he had been abandoned by his parents, for whatever reason it may had been. They quickly left for Gringotts, and requested them to do a blood test on the boy to know if he had a name already, they wouldn't want to steal that from the child.

Koichi Uchiha.

Charlus guessed the boy was Japanese, and their parents were either trying to protect him from someone, or trying to getting rid of him due to his condition, whatever it might have been the reason, Charlus was just happy it had been him and Dorea that found him, and not someone else. Who knew what would had happened to the boy otherwise.

No more than three hours later, the Potter couple had their first and only son, and instead of Koichi Uchiha, James Koichi Uchiha Potter stood in his place.

James Potter grew a pampered and loved boy, never questioning his origins thanks to the blood adoption that allowed him to look like his adoptive parents, and remained blissfully unaware that he was not their son for many years. It wasn't until he was fifteen years of age when he question his mother as of why he had Japanese names when he did not have family in Japan, nor was he born there.

Dorea had then admitted to her son that he was adopted and neither she nor Charlus had planned to tell him until he was sixteen. James was obviously shaken by the revelation, but at the end decided that it did not matter. Charlus and Dorea had raised him and loved him as a son, and he loved them as parents, nothing would change that. The only person he ever told about his secret was Sirius Black, and later his own wife, Lily Potter.

Years later, James had his first child. A daughter he decided to give a Japanese middle name much like himself, so she learned to appreciate and value her roots, as well as to continue her wife's tradition of naming the girls after flowers.

It didn't matter where they came from, but who the were.

Harleigh Himawari "Mari" Uchiha Potter.

But no one could know that their little girl was born a little girl, and they were forced to disguise their little girl as a little boy.

Harleigh James Potter.

Both James and Lily were devastated. They did not wanted to rob their child her identity, but word reached the Dark Lord that the supposedly Chosen One was a girl, who knew what kind of thing he would try to do to her.

So they told no one but Sirius of the real nature of their baby, in hopes that one day they would be able to tell their baby girl the truth.

But it never happened.

Fifteen months after the birth of Mari, James and Lily were murdered, Sirius imprisoned, and Albus Dumbledore shipped her off to her relatives on her mother's side not even an hour after the tragic event.

No one knew she was a girl.

* * *

Harleigh "Harry" James Potter grew up believing he was born on the wrong body. Harry often wondered if he was put in it by mistake. He liked the color pink and frilly dresses, even though he could wear neither of them. He often found himself lost in his thoughts and daydreaming bout unknown lands where he would meet his one true love, his prince on shining armor, and find the happiness he deserved.

He made the mistake of telling his aunt Petunia this once, and he never again dared to approach the subject after the beating he had been subjected by his uncle Vernon after his aunt Petunia had repeated what he told her, to his uncle.

By the time Harry was nine years old he had discovered that he might be a transgender. It was taboo and people often ostracized them for simply claiming to actually be from the opposite sex they were born as. It was sometimes even worse that claiming to be an homosexual, and Harry really feared that if _she_ ever came out to _her_ own family they would lynch _her_ in their backyard as soon as the words left _her_ mouth.

And so, Harry had to force _herself_ to be someone _she_ was not in order to survive.

When Harry learned that he was a wizard when he was eleven years old, he was ecstatic. It explained so much about him he wanted to cry in happiness. And his parents! His mommy and daddy hadn't been good for nothing drunks, and they had loved him so much they had sacrificed themselves so that he could live!

Harry was a little more than delusioned when he was introduced to the magical world. It Harry was honest, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it definitely wasn't overgrown children running around like headless chickens without a backbone that he had met, with the expectations of a few.

So yeah, Harry Potter was very much disappointed.

The only good thing that came out of this was his eyes.

Harry was eleven when he first realized his eyes had changed. It was the summer of his first year and he had been receiving yet another beating from his uncle because he had woken them all up in the middle of the night due to another nightmare of him killing Quirrell. He had been feeling so weak and vulnerable, and when his uncle had grabbed him by the hair to lift his head and force him to look at Vernon in the eye the adult had gasped and immediately let go of his hair and ran away from his room. It was due to a simple coincidence that Harry managed to see his usually green eyes a red color with a single comma-like mark on each of eye when he had dragged himself to his bed and caught a glimpse of himself on the window surface. A few days later a priest had arrived at their home and performed an exorcism on him. Nothing had happened but the man had assured Vernon that Harry was free of the dark entity that seemed to have been latching onto his soul, and that he was okay now. It was that summer also that Harry realized that he did not need his glasses anymore, but he still used the frames because he didn't really want to go and explain half the world his eyes seemed to randomly change colors now, he didn't thinks it was a good thing, specially with them changing to red of all colors.

The next year when Harry had been fighting the basilisk on the Chamber of Secrets, he caught yet another glimpse of those red eyes, but this time they had to comma-like marks on them. Still, as much as Harry would have liked to admire them more, he couldn't and continued fighting the enormous snake with the help of his newly improved eyes. Harry was able to kill the basilisk with the help of Fawkes, and save Ginny.

The next year Harry practiced with his eyes and explored their abilities. So far Harry had learned that he had acquired something akin to photographic memory, but only with when he had the red eyes activated, which he could do only after sending a little magic to his eyes. Harry also discovered that he could create small illusions, and control animals; he wasn't sure if he could control humans too, but that was something Harry didn't really wanted to discover.

During Harry's third year at Hogwarts, the young boy overheard some teachers talking, and discovered that his parents were dead because his godfather, his father's best friend, had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. Harry had been so, so angry, and had wanted nothing more than to go and find this guy and kill him with his bare hands. Usually Harry would had thrown a tantrum as soon as he was with his friends, but this time it was different. Harry had noticed that everytime he seemed to be under a lot of emotional stress his eyes would change to red, and he didn't really want to be pointed as evil like when he was in second year and students started to flinch away from him simply because he could speak to snake.

And Harry was right.

As soon as he bursted inside the girl's bathroom on the third floor Myrtle left, probably sensing he wanted to be alone, and approached one of the sinks before he screamed in rage, and accidentally broke not only that sink, but also the rest along with a couple of mirrors. The young Potter had repaired a few minutes later after he had calmed himself down in the best of his abilities, just when he was about to fix the mirrors he caught sight of his then red eyes, and the instead of two comma-like marks, there were now three. Harry wondered how his eyes "evolved" and why. He guessed it was due to the emotional stress, but Harry had no idea why, was it some kind of creature blood? If so, Harry had no idea which kind of creature, he had never seen any creature with eyes that seemed to evolve.

Later that year Harry discovered that his DADA teacher was actually another of his father's best friends alongside with another man and his godfather who had actually been framed by a crime he did not commit by a man who had been thought dead, but was actually an animagus and Harry had actually spent three years sharing dormitories with the abomination. The young Potter could only curse himself for not using his red eyes against the rat, if only he had done so...

Harry and Hermione had also been forced to use a Time-Turner the witch had been given by McGonagall that year in order to save Sirius. Harry had accidentally used the red eyes in the presence of his dear friend, and in a bout of panic, he had accidentally used his eyes on her. Fortunately, he didn't seem to have hurt her, and merely locked away the memory of him using the red eyes. Still, Harry never forgave himself for using the red eyes against his dear friend.

Fourth year was the worst out of all of them. The summer had been a calm one, with a distant relative of Sirius popping out once in a while to make sure the Dursley's weren't abusing him like usual. Harry had been so glad that Sirius had believed him about the abuse that happened at Privet Drive, and it made Harry open up to the man a little bit more. To Remus and the Tonk's family too, but mainly Sirius. When school started again Harry had been a little happier that year. His summer had nearly beating-free, and his aunt had allowed him to grow his hair a little bit more than what she usually liked. Harry had been so a little deflated when he learned that Quidditch would be canceled that year, but guessed it would be okay with the Tri-Wizard Tournament being hosted by Hogwarts. It seemed like that year would be a peaceful one thanks to the majority age clause the tournament had.

Harry wanted to curl into a ball and cry when his name came out of the goblet of fire. He was then interrogated by Dumbledore as of how exactly his name had been put on the ancient artifact, and despite the old man's best efforts to remain calm, he ended up shaking and yelling at Harry frustrated and angry. After that, everyone started to jeer and sneer at Harry, with the exception of a few Harry could count with a single hand. I pained Harry to even wake up in the morning to drag himself to class just so that practically the whole school belittled him; Snape seemed to have a blast that year.

During this year Harry also experience his first crush, and first love. Many had though it was Cho Chang the person who held Harry's attentions, but Harry being a transgender, and girl on the inside, had instead fallen for Chang's love interest instead, Cedric Diggory. It had started as a crush in the first place when Harry met Cedric when they were on their way to the Quidditch Cup, it later developed into love as the time went by and Cedric seemed to be the only person to actively defend him from anyone who wanted to hurt him because he had apparently cheated so that he could be part of the damned tournament.

If he was honest, that was the only reason Harry had actually invited Cho to the Yule Ball. Harry was very well aware that the person Cedric was Cho and call him petty, but Harry did not want to allow the girl to go out with his crush, even if both teenagers shared affections for each other. Harry also knew that Cho was a bitch that liked to bully a little blonde second year who seemed a little ditzy. So yeah, Harry though Cedric though he could do much better than the girl.

Everything started to fall apart with the final task. Not only had Victor Krum been put under the _Imperio_ , and Fleur Delacour was tortured by him with the _Cruciatus_ , but Cedric would had been eaten by the enchanted forest itself had Harry not arrived in time to save him. The following minutes had been torture to Harry. If only Harry hadn't thought about sharing the prize with Cedric, he wouldn't have been killed by Wormtail. Seeing him there, his eyes missing his light, and his body lying limp on the floor...

Harry honest to god could not remember what had happened after that. He could only remember the unbearable pain that seemed to take over his head before it exploded and everything went black. When he woke up once again he had been on the Hospital Wing on Hogwarts his hands and legs bind, and incapable of moving. It was later that he had been notified that he had been expelled from Hogwarts for causing the death of a fellow student, and seeing as he was and under aged minor, he would not go to Azkaban, but his magic would be bounded and his wand snapped. That day Harry had been kicked out of the only place he could ever call home, the people he considered family had rejected him, and the person he loved above anyone else was dead. The only good thing that happened that day was that Pettigrew was apprehended, and Sirius' innocence was declared not long after.

A few days after Sirius had been declared a free man he had taken Harry to Gringotts in order to take the blocks off Harry, his godfather seemed to think that they could create a wand for him. It had been a surprise to Harry when they had actually done so, although instead of a wand he had been given a bracelet that worked the same way, Sirius had apologized with a sheepish smile for the girly design, but Harry was okay with it. The goblins had also told them that Dumbledore had been stealing from his vault, and that Harry had been emancipated when he was forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sirius had been enraged to learned what the man had done, but lost money was lost money and he knew very well that Dumbledore did not have a lot of money to his name, and that if he ever tried to get it back, the old man would do it so that Harry would get into even more trouble. So they agree to simply change the key access to the vault, and that Harry should stay with the Dursley's until Sirius was able to purchase a house near Privet Drive so that he could keep an eye on his godson's relatives, and not take away the blood protection Harry had.

It was unfortunate, if not a little suspicious, that Sirius had been unable to find a house in Privet Drive, but it was also a relief to know that Andromeda Tonks and his husband had bought a house the previous summer when they realized their daughter Nymphadora, and Remus' new girlfriend much to her delight, was spending a lot of time in the area keeping an eye on Harry due to Sirius' request. Harry was only allowed to see Sirius a handful of times that year because they didn't want to make Dumbledore suspicious that Harry was currently being trained by Remus, his girlfriend, and the real Moody. The man had agree to train him if only because he believed Harry's claims that Voldemort was back, and because Albus had lost his trust when he allowed an impostor to parade around Hogwarts, there was no way the old Headmaster didn't know the Moody that was teaching DADA was a fake.

It was around November of that year that Remus finally married Tonks, they had been dating for approximately a year now, and on December they announced they were waiting for their first child, which left Harry with one less teacher by the time spring came around and Tonks was round with child and her mobility had decreased considerably; still, she did her best to instruct him. It was also during this time when Harry got wind that Mr Weasley had been attacked in the Ministry of Magic, and even though he had survived, he had been hurt pretty badly.

A month later Moody informed him that Remus had been abducted, and in a reckless attempt to save him, Harry had gone and went to the last place he knew Remus had been at, the Ministry of Magic. They had been talking about how there was a prophecy involving Harry, and since no one knew what it was about, only that it existed, Remus offered to go investigate since he had some contacts working in the Department of Mysteries. But Harry had been foolish, and the whole thing had been a trap to lure him out. One thing led to another, and soon enough Remus was killed by Voldemort who had made an appearance, and in an attempt to get revenge he casted an unforgivable, however unsuccessful it was, and that immediately caused for Aurors to start swarming the place. Finally everyone believed that Voldemort was truly back and that he was not a fame-seeking brat.

Still, Harry had been heartbroken that Remus had died, and felt like it had been his fault. What was her supposed to tell Tonks? His wife? His pregnant wife? Sirius had been the first one to approach him to ask what had happen, for he had only arrived after Remus had been chunked into the Veil. What he learned had devastated Sirius, an in an attempt to leave to find a place to grieve for his friend, he pushed Harry away and that absolutely broke the teen thinking Sirius was blaming him for his friends death. It wasn't until Harry was alone that he noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks were actually of blood, and he caught yet again a glimpse of his eyes which no longer had comma-like marks, but seemed to own another pattern altogether. When Harry finally informed Tonks, the woman had gone into shock and her magic awry forcing her into an early labor. She had a healthy, if not a little small, premature baby boy she had time to name Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin before her body finally gave up and she died holding her baby.

Harry had honestly been afraid that Andromeda forbade him from seeing little Teddy despite him being his godson. Andromeda's husband had died a few weeks prior and now her daughter and son in law were dead and it was all his fault. And yet, the woman had taken one look at him, and his little grandson nestled and sleeping between his arms, and she took them both and crushed them into a hug, mindful of the little person between them.

Andromeda had taken Harry under her wing and a few weeks later when they both noticed something seemed to be going on with Harry, she was the one to take him to Gringotts, because neither of them trusted St Mungo's after it was attacked, and learned that Harry had been born a girl, and not a boy like they had thought, and his- _her_ parents had used potions that would outwardly change her body into that of a boy, but her mind would remain untouched. The potion had only been used once she was a year old, and by then Harry had been raised to believe she a a little girl, and not a little boy.

Harry had been right, he- _she_ had been on the wrong body all along.

Harry was also informed of her name, and that apparently not only her father had been adopted into the Potter family, but she had family left, his father's real family.

Harry... no, _Mari_ had really not know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to get to know this family she seemed to still have, but on the other hand, she wanted nothing to do with them. What kind of family abandoned you because you were born sick? Certainly none that Harry- _Mari_ wanted to get involved with.

But well, that all changed when he met the boy with the red eyes.

Eyes so similar to hers.

* * *

 **Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I'm so sorry it was so short and that it took so long, but I've been busy! DX**

 **I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

 **＊** **旅の始まり: Tabi no hajimari:** **The beginning of a journey**

 ***Koichi: Light/shining first (child) ― 光一.**

 ***Himawari: Sunflower ― ヒマワリ.**

 **And sorry for the mistakes.**

 ** _Bye bye!_**

 **Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

 _Why?_

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

 **DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS!**

...

 **HOW TO REPORT**

1- Go here: _google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to _ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

 _ **Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
